Naruto's Marriage
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Baca aja deh, bingung bikin summary hehe.


**Based on Naruto Shippuden eps 499-500**

Kakashi benar-benar kebingungan. Resepsi pernikahan seorang pahlawan memang berbeda. Naruto akan menikah sebentar lagi, dan ia malah sibuk menginspeksi kado-kado apa yang sekiranya akan diberikan orang-orang pada Naruto. Sebagai seorang pahlawan perang dunia, pesta pernikahan Naruto akan menjadi sorotan dari berbagai negara. Bahkan _Kage_ dari desa-desa besar lainnya ikut bingung memikirkan pernikahan Naruto. Sebagai _Hokage_ keenam, Kakashi merasa bertanggung jawab atas kelancaran yang diharapkan dalam pernikahan ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang _Hokage_, Iruka yang memiliki peran nyaris sama seperti Kakashi di dalam kehidupan Naruto juga kebingungan. Orang pertama yang menerima keberadaan Naruto adalah Iruka, dan sekarang ia sendiri malah bingung harus menghadiri pernikahan Naruto sebagai apa. Rasa-rasanya, hubungannya dengan Naruto lebih dari hubungan guru dan murid. Naruto sangat dekat dengannya.

Konohamaru baru saja mengejarnya, memintanya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat pada video Konohamaru, nyatanya hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat saja ia grogi. Konohamaru sampai mencak-mencak karena hanya Iruka saja yang belum memberikan ucapan selamat pada videonya.

Iruka menghela napas, memikirkan soal pernikahan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya tidak konsentrasi. Hari sudah mulai senja, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Dalam kekalutan pikirannya, ia bahkan bertemu dengan beberapa _shinobi_ rekannya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Iruka adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto bahkan sebelum Kakashi, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama selalu keluar dari rekan-rekannya.

"Haaah..." Iruka menoleh ke arah danau setelah Ayame berlalu menyapanya. Hinata tengah duduk sendirian menghadap danau. Jantung Iruka berdegup cepat, grogi karena masih belum menemukan ucapan yang tepat.

"Oi, ku Hinata 'kan?"

Gadis dengan rambut sepinggul itu menoleh, kemudian berdiri. "Aah, Iruka-_sensei_."

Wajah Iruka pucat seketika. Hinata menangis sendirian?

Iruka berlari menuju mantan muridnya di akademi itu. "Apa yang Naruto lakukan padamu? Apakah dia membuatmu menangis? Haaa? Bocah itu! Aku belum mengajarinya cara memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik. Tolong maafkanlah Naruto, Hinata. Maafkan lah dia demi aku." Iruka bahkan sampai bersujud.

Hinata tertawa. "_Sensei_, Naruto-_kun_ tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Eh?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan hal lain."

"Hal lain?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu jika pernikahan ku dengan Naruto-_kun_ malah membuat orang-orang kerepotan."

Iruka bangkit dan menepuk bahu Hinata. "Soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir Hinata! Sudah pasti kami ingin membuat pernikahan kalian menjadi pesta yang menyenangkan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Pokoknya semuanya beres! Oke?"

"I-iya."

Hinata kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu pergi.

Iruka mengusap wajahnya. "Haaah... Aku sok menghibur Hinata begitu, padahal aku sendiri kebingungan."

Ia melangkah gontai, menuju kantor _Hokage_. Ada yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Kakashi mengenai pernikahan Naruto.

"Jadi begitu."

Kedua bola mata Kakashi melebar. Ia menepuk tangannya, kemudian meloncat. "_Arigatou_, Iruka-_sensei_." Kakashi memegang kedua tangan Iruka. "Kau memang benar-benar cocok menjadi pendamping _Hokage_."

"E-eeeh?"

Kakashi mengangguk semangat. "Pendapatmu selalu tepat."

"Ta-tapi aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang aku risaukan saja, Kakashi-_sama_."

Kakashi menarik tubuh Iruka mendekat, mencengkram pinggangnya. "Justru itu, sejak era _Hokage_ ketiga, apa yang keluar dari mulutmu meski hanya pendapat tak yakinpun selalu berhasil memberikan ide untuk kami, aaaa... Jadilah ajudanku!"

"Hah? Tapi Shizune-_san_?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tsunade-_sama_ akan menjadi satu-satunya tuan untuk Shizune, lagipula dia tidak akan berhenti mengikuti Tsunade-_sama_."

"Lalu, Shikamaru?"

"Mana mungkin aku menempatkan Shikamaru di sebelahku? Dia menang cerdas, tapi kecerdasannya itu aku yakin akan sangat berguna saat Naruto menjadi Hokage kelak."

"Ah... Yaah..."

Kakashi bersorak girang, menepuk bahu Iruka dengan semangat. "Aku adalah _Hokage_ paling buruk sepanjang sejarah, tapi dengan kau disisi kau, aku yakin keputusanku akan lebih meyakinkah."

Wajah Iruka merona. "J-jangan berkata seperti itu Kakashi-_sama_."

"Aaah! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan memakai sufiks -_sama_ untukku. Tidak cocok."

"Tapi kau seorang _Hokage_."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Anggap saja aku Hatake Kakashi yang kau temui di bawah pohon waktu itu."

"Heeeee?"

Iruka tersenyum melihat suasana meriah di pesta pernikahan Naruto. Sebentar lagi, kedua muridnya akan resmi menjadi suami istri, ada rasa haru dan bangga dalam hatinya. Meski begitu, Iruka masih tak mampu mengendalikan diri, ia tak menyangka Naruto akan memintanya datang sebagai ayahnya. Iruka senang, tapi juga gugup.

Sejak tadi, ia hanya berdiri di samping pohon sakura melihat murid-murid nakalnya di akademi telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan memenangkan perang besar. Tanpa sadar, setitik kristal bening meluncur di pipi Iruka ketika ia tersenyum.

"Masih khawatir?"

Iruka terkejut. Kakashi berdiri menyandar pada pohon sampingnya. Buru-buru Iruka mengusap air matanya.

Ia menggeleng. "Melihat mereka agak membuatku sedih, namun lebih dari itu, aku sangat bangga dan senang sebagai gurunya."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Jangan khawatir, mereka bukan lagi bocah nakal yang suka berbuat onar. Mereka semua adalah pahlawan perang."

"Yaah..."

"Apa masih ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Iruka menunduk.

Kakashi mengusap kepala Iruka. "Tenanglah, berkat Iruka-_sensei_, tugas penjagaannya berjalan dengan lancar dan ditangani oleh _shinobi_ yang cukup."

"Ah, tidak tidak, itu semua berkat Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi menggeleng. "Tidak kok, aku tidak melaukan apapun, aku hanya membantu sedikit. Semua itu karena ikatan yang dibangun Naruto, kita semua jadi bisa berkumpul disini. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan membuat Hinata bahagia. Jadi, apa kau masih mengkhawatirkannya?"

Iruka mengaruk tengkuknya. "Yaah... Aku lupa menyiapkan pesan terakhirku."

Kakashi tertawa, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Iruka, membuat sang empunya tangan memerah karena malu.

"K-kakashi-_san_?"

"Kau akan berada disana sebagai ayah Naruto, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal lain lagi. Semuanya sudah selesai Iruka, semuanya telah damai, kita membayarnya dengan darah dan kehilangan, aku yakin Naruto tidak akan lagi mengacau seperti dulu."

Iruka mengangguk. Lagi-lagi, butiran kristal bening menetes. Kali ini, ia tak lagi menyembunyikan tangisnya. Ini mirip sekali seperti saat pertama kali Iruka menyadari, bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengabaikan Naruto. Malam itu di hutan Konoha, insiden Mizuki dan pertama kalinya Naruto menguasai _kagebunshin_.

Kakashi menarik Iruka menuju balik pohon, menghindari perhatian orang-orang. Ia mengusap air mata Iruka. "Kenapa Iruka-_sensei_? Kau masih saja khawatir? Kau benar-benar seperti orangtuanya yang asli."

Iruka menggigit bibirnya. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit sepi."

Kakashi menariknya, menenggelamkan wajah _chunin_ kesayangannya itu di dadanya. "Ada aku kok."

Iruka tersenyum diantara tangisnya. Benar juga. Tahun-tahun telah berlalu, telah banyak yang terjadi padanya dan juga murid-muridnya. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang, saat dimana murid-muridnya yang hobi membuat onar telah berubah menjadi pahlawan-pahlawan yang mendamaikan dunia _shinobi_.

"_Arigatou_, Kakashi-_san_."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Ayo! Kita harus menghadiri pernikahan sang pahlawan, bukan?" 

**END**


End file.
